These Crumbling Walls
by percyjacksonforevah
Summary: There's so much about this world that I don't understand. Part of me wonders if I ever will. But there is one thing that I know for sure. We all have our scars. And no matter how hard you try to hide it. Nothing stays hidden forever. No matter how much we want it to. Deep down I know what I need to be but Im not sure that's what I want to be. A reading the books fanfic.


Chapter 1: Finding Out

Ginny's POV

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Or, as normal as it could ever get.

I'm Ginny Weasly. I'm in my fifth year. It was a strange year already because all - and I mean all - my brothers were there. I'm not sure why they were all there. I understand why Ron was there but Fred and George left last year, with quite a bang if I do say so myself. Charlie, Bill, and Percy left _ages_ ago. And none of them would tell me why they were here either. Honestly I think that it has something to do with the fact that moldy shorts oops pardon me I mean he who shall not be named. You know on a totally unrelated note Voldemort is French for flight of death? Weird right? I guess I've been rambling a bit too much. I blame the ADHD.

So back to the story of how my life changed dramatically and ensued sobbing and hysterical laughter. So Hogwarts was a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements. Like my house, it isn't a building that muggles could build, because it is supported by magic. My house is a little nutty. What with mum having 7 children and all.

I have six brothers, hence the seven kids. I'm a demigod. I'm not like most demigods though. I'm half witch and half god. A demiwitch you could say. My dad, Poseidon, blessed me when I was a baby so my brothers could still be my full brothers instead of half-brothers.

I know, confusing. I feel the same way. Honestly it's just better not to think about. Godly bloodlines are _seriously _messed up.

My school house is Gryffindor. There are four houses. My house values courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. If you think about it it's a bit like Dauntless with valuing bravery. Except we don't jump off the Hogwarts express. Sorry, I'm a bit off topic there.

So we're in the Great Hall right now, about to eat dinner. I'm sitting with my best friend, Luna Lovegood (who is also a demigod she's a daughter of Athena), all of my brothers honestly im not quite sure why I sat with them, Hermione and Harry. We were all eating, and I was about to ask what they were doing here, when there was a crash.

I looked to where the crash came from and instantly knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.

They were the bane of my existence. Some of my best friends. They wouldn't think twice about pulling a prank on a monster. And they knew how to have fun. Unlike some stiffs I could name. No offence to any abnegation.

They were Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hello random place we are the stolls!" They chanted together unison as the linked there elbows and took a bow.

Travis and Connor are tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in there blue eyes; the only way people can tell the two twins apart is the fact that Travis is just a bit taller than Connor.

"What are you two imbecles doing here?" I shouted to them waving my arm to get their attention.

"Ginny! That was incredibly rude!" Hermione practically shrieked at me obviously scandalized.

"Don't talk to them! They could be death eaters!" Ron hissed at me from across the table.

"If there death eaters then I are a purple hippo." I deadpanned as Luna silently giggled beside me.

"GINNY!" Travis cheered as he and Connor rushed over to sit next to me and Luna.

"Well you see Ginny dear!" Connor told me with an impish grin as he slung one arm around me and one arm around Luna.

"We have absolutely no idea." Travis said matching his brother's grin.

"Excuse me but I suggest that you step away from Miss Weasly and Miss Lovegood before we are forced to take drastic measures." Came a voice from the head table causing the four of us demigods to freeze.


End file.
